Jacob Hendricks
Jacob Hendricks is the deuteragonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. '' He is part of the Cyber Soldier program of the Winslow Accord and one of the many during the manhunt for John Taylor and his team. Biography Dream Sequence Early Life Jacob Hendricks was born on April 14th, 2027 in Clarksburg, West Virginia. He graduated high school valedictorian in 2045. In 2049, he graduated from West Point Military Academy LT2. He was later recruited to US Army 1st Special Forces Group which is headquartered out of the Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington. In addition, Hendricks knew Danny Li. Military Career In 2056, Hendricks was promoted to Major and was assigned Company Commander to his Special Forces Operation Detachment-B. He was later seconded to the Winslow Accord Special Forces, and was assigned command of covert-ops team Phi. However, the covert-ops team Phi was shut down in 2064. Hendricks became Commander within Winslow Accord. The following year in 2065, Hendricks accepted Project Prometheus and into the Cyber Soldier program. Ethiopia Hendricks meets his partner for a operation to retrieve hostage Minister Said, the Player. In Ethiopia, Hendricks and the Player dress as Air Traffic control and cause a distraction by the D.E.A.D. system. Hendricks and the Player go the security station, and on camera footage, find prisoners being tortured. Hendricks and the Player fight against NRC soldiers and retrieve the minister, and Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil. Regrouping with Taylor's Team, Hendricks and Taylor have a brief conversation. Taylor orders Sebastian Diaz to escort them through the base. Hendricks demands Taylor disobey orders to save the prisoners. Taylor, reluctant, agrees as Hendricks drives a APC to extraction. Hendricks, Said, and Khalil are escorted by a VTOL, but the Player is left behind. The Player is mauled, losing his arms, right leg, and pummeled. Taylor saves the Player from death, and retrieves his body to a Coalescence hospital. Cyber Soldier Program Hendricks goes to the Coalescence Hospital with Taylor and the Player. The Player goes into surgery, with Taylor interfacing with him/her to help. Hendricks agrees to join the Cyber Soldier Program alongside The Player. Hendricks and the Player spent five years working with the Cyber Soldiers Program, doing secret missions across the world (e.g. Morocco, Siberia). During the five years, Hendricks and the Player formed a friendship. Singapore's Interruption CIA's Black Site goes dark in 2070, leading Hendricks and the Player being led by their new LNO Rachel Kane to the site. The two operatives run into the 54 Immortals across the way, and dispatch of them swiftly. During the mission, Hendricks and the Player are stopped by an warlord, who is killed by Kane from behind. The three eventually reach to the site, only to find the agents killed by ''Denial Reincarnation. The severs are gone, and the question is pitched on who committed the murders. Kane reveals that the last Cyber Black Ops Unit was Taylor' Team, much to Hendricks and the Player's refusal. Stopping Exposure and Abandoned HQ Learning that Goh Xiulan and Goh Min have info that can be leaked on the internet, decided to stop them. Hendricks and the Player dress as arms dealers, and contact Hendricks' old acquaintance; Danny Li. During the meeting to sell, the Goh siblings attempt to attack the two agents. The agents assign grunts to kill Li and Goh Min. Goh Xiulan escapes, as Hendricks and the Player run after her. Finding catching up against heavy forces, Goh Xiulan is knocked unconscious, and her hand is sliced off to enter the computer. Hendricks hacks into the system, as the Player protects him. The two agents barley escape with their lives, ending in the river. Hendricks tells that their next stop is at the Old Coalescence Corporation HQ. At the facility, the Player and Hendricks fight against 54i and enter the abandoned headquarters. Down in the HQ, the two agents find grunts with strange behavior, and decided to split up. They eventually learn Sebastian Diaz is down in the facility, and is trying to upload the information online. The two agents defeat him, but the information goes online to the public. Hendricks purges with Diaz, killing him, but later infecting him with Corvus. Saving Kane Returning to Singapore, Hendricks and the Player find the chaos the 54 Immortals have reigned. Hendricks, in pessimistic trust with Kane, is annoyed by the Player's trust towards Kane. The two operatives defeat the 54i, as Taylor hijacks into their comms to taunt them. The safe house is on fire, with Kane assumed dead. Hendricks, in belief Kane is dead, demands the Player to let it go. The Player dismisses his claim, and goes into the safe house to rescue Kane. In shock, the Player and Kane leave the building as Hendricks is left befuddled. Hunting Taylor Knowing Taylor and his team have gone rogue, the group join the Egyptian Army to interrogate Dr. Yousef Salim; one of the survivors of the Singapore disaster. Hendricks, the Player and Kane meet Khalil, as Hendricks goes into anger about Raul Menendez (who in a way helped the Egyptian Army after his attacks). Hendricks interrogates Dr. Salim, but the NRC with Taylor's team attack. Winslow Accord and the Egyptian Army battle the NRC, with casualties coming high. During battle, Hendricks and the Player's friendship becomes strained once it's revealed the Player placed a tracker into Khalil. Specialist Sarah Hall is defeated, and killed by the Player once he/she goes into Hall's DNI. The Player experiences a dream sequence with Hall, and becomes infected with Corvus. As time progresses, Hendricks becomes vulgar and violent, becoming paranoid with the Player and Kane's relationship. Cairo's Uprising Going to the Aquifer, Hendricks, The Player and Kane attempt to stop Taylor and Maretti from leaving. Maretti is killed by the Player, as Hendricks is left disturbed. Angered, Hendricks rants towards the Player on how he killed Maretti "like an animal", and threatens to kill Kane. The Player punches Hendricks, telling him that he would be locked in a Egyptian Army brig if they were not on their own, and if he was not his/her friend. Afterward, the Egyptian Army plan to overthrow General Hakim and the NRC's grip on Egypt. Hendricks' infection with Corvus takes control, leading him to execute Taylor (who was injured after ripping out his DNI) and leaves the Player. Hendricks final words to his friend in Egypt is "Imagine yourself in a Frozen Forest". Capturing Kruger and Death Hendricks, now corrupted by Corvus goes to the Coalescence Corporation HQ in Zürich. In Zurich, Hendricks finds Sebastian Krueger, the only living survivor of the Singapore disaster. Taking him hostage, when the Player and Kane join forces with the Zürich Security Forces, Hendricks takes control of the system and Robotic Defenders. Hendricks in the mean time, questions Kruger on why they are here. The Player arrives at the moment, and holds his former friend at gunpoint. Hendricks, wanting the question, executes Kruger, as the Player kills Hendricks. Hendricks awakens in the Frozen Forest, helping the Player (who committed suicide) understand it the Frozen Forest is real. The Player, in disbelief this is all in their heads, is shown Corvus. Hendricks tries to persuade his friend, but fails (as he/she believes him not be the real Hendricks). After the Player reaches to Corvus with Krueger. Hendricks appears in front, and tells the Player he cannot follow his/her path. Saying goodbye, the Player replies that Hendricks was lost long ago. From then on, he is never seen again in the Frozen Forest. Reality In reality, the Player died in the Coalescence Hospital because of surgery complications. The Player's mind created his/her sequence by Taylor's interfacing with the Player before surgery. Hendricks became C.O. of an assassination team including Taylor, Javier Ramirez, Alice Conrad. Joseph Fierro and Dylan Stone. Hendricks and Taylor were later forced to kill their former teammates who had planed to go defect into the Common Defense Pact. Hendricks suffered from a moral standpoint, having to kill his former allies, eventually he ended the manhunt by killing Stone. Afterward, Hendricks left wetwork and engaged in hostage rescues. Quotes Trivia * Hendricks' favorite weapon is the KN-44 through the campaign. * After Corvus infects Hendricks with the DNI virus, Hendricks will rub the side of his neck and become agitated, telling the Player the infection is spreading until "Lotus Towers". Gallery Hendricks_Player_BOIII.jpg 54I-Message BO3.jpg Hendricks MR6 BO3.png Hendricks in Darkness BO3.png Hendricks Cover BO3.png|Hendricks taking cover during Black Ops. Hendricks Rise and Fall BO3.png Hendricks Lotus Towers BO3.png The Demon Within BO3.png Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Characters